yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Saya Sasayama
サヤカ | romaji_name = Sasayama Sayaka | ja_trans_name = Sayaka Sasayama | gender = Female | organization = The Resistance | school = Heartland Duel School, Clover Branch | anime_deck = Fairy | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = |en_voice = }} Sarah Glitters ( サヤカ, Sasayama Sayaka) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is a friend of Alex Kablam, Shay Obsidian and Kite Tenjo, and is a surviving resident of Heartland in the Xyz Dimension and a member of the Resistance. She later became one of the major Xyzian allies to the Lancers. Design Appearance Sarah is a bespectacled young girl with blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets. Sarah wears a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange pouches at both hips. She also wears brown tights, white finger-less gloves, white leg warmers with teal cuffs and straps, and light-orange shoes with green soles. Unlike many of her friends, Sarah does not change her outfit after the invasion of Heartland. Personality Sarah has shown herself to be kind and caring; handing out soup rations to people despite not being on shift at the time. Allen claims that Sarah is quite shy. Sarah views herself as cowardly due to her hesitation allowing Yuri to capture Lulu, and she later Duels the Tyler sisters alongside Alex in an attempt to correct her mistake. Sarah tends to blame herself heavily for her mistakes and deeply regrets them. Sarah learned Yusho Sakaki's philosophy of Dueling with smiles from him, a philosophy that she passed on to Lulu, which is passed onto Yuto. Due to her experience with the invasion, she is scared of "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", the monster that caused the destruction of her homeland. Biography History and Sarah before the attack.]] Before Duel Academy's invasion, Sarah, together with Alex Kablam and Kite Tenjo, were students of Heartland Duel School's Clover Branch studying under Yusho Sakaki's guidance, who was a teacher at their Branch. Sayaka was friends with Lulu Obsidian , a student of Heartland Duel School's Spade Branch. She shared Yusho's philosophy of Dueling being used to bring smiles to people with Lulu. One day, Duel Academy attacked and nearly annihilated the entire population of Heartland City. During this invasion, Yusho suddenly disappeared, leading them to believe that he had abandoned them. Sarah witnessed Lulu's kidnapping at the hands of Yuri, frozen in fear and unable to help. While Shay and Yuto went to the Standard Dimension to look for Declan Akaba, the Resistance continued to fight. Despite their best efforts, both the Spade and Clover branches were nearly wiped out, forcing them into hiding. Heartland City While Yuya and Kite were Dueling and Kite mistook Yuya for Yuto, Sarah , Shay, and Alex arrived and cleared up the misunderstanding. They attempted to convince Kite that the Lancers were comrades, but he refused to rejoin them and disappeared. Back at their hideout, Sarah helped in distributing food for the refugees even though it's not her shift. Alex told her not to overwork herself and told her to rest, something that Sarah reluctantly relented. Sarah then listened to their discussion and revealed that Kite's entire family had been carded by Duel Academy while Shay and Yuto were away. While Yuya lamented over this, she remembered Yuya's last name and asked if he has any connection with Yusho, explaining that Yusho was their teacher and disappeared during the invasion, and Allen believed that Yusho has abandoned them. Alex and Sarah left the hideout in search of Kite. They eventually found him hunting Duel Academy Duelists. He told them to stay out of his way and sealed the Duelists into cards, ignoring Alex telling him how worried Sarah was for him. Shay arrived and confronted Kite. During the Duel, Alex and Sarah learn about Action Cards from Sylvio when Shay used one. She also learned that Yuto was sealed inside of Yuya when he revealed a memory only they know. After Shay was defeated, Kite was about to seal him in a card before Sarah begged Kite to stop as she couldn't bear to lose Shay. She also revealed that she had been present during Lulu's kidnapping by Yuri, but was too scared to intervene. Kite reluctantly complied and left. While serving food to the survivors, Sarah began thinking back to what Shay told Kite about comrades. She ran out of the hideout and decided to find Kite to bring him back. While running through Heartland, Sayaka ran into Gloria and Grace while Allen caught up to her. The two of them then had a Tag-Team Duel against Gloria and Grace. Sayaka Xyz Summoned "Fairy Cheer Girl" and attacked Gloria's "Amazoness Queen" but it's effect protected it from destruction by battle. She Set a card and ended her Turn, but Alex told her she should have used the effect of "Cheer Girl" to draw another card. Sarah apologized, but Alex said he would do something great. However, they learned that their opponents were the Tyler sisters and Sarah was surprised when Alex remembered that the Tyler sisters almost destroyed the Spade Branch's Resistance force. Sarah and Alex were then pushed back by the Tyler sisters' "Amazoness Liger". Sayaka apologized to Alex for being a burden but Alex told her they hadn't lost yet. When Alex's "Heavy-Armored Train Iron Wolf" direct attack was negated by "Liger", Sarah told Alex to use the effect of "Cheer Girl". When Allen was about receive battle damage sent back to him by "Amazoness Swords Woman", Sarah activated "Fairy Rail", turning the damage into ATK for "Cheer Girl". Sarah told Alex to use "Cheer Girl" for the next attack. He did and they were able to turn the Duel around. However they were both defeated when Gloria Fusion Summoned "Amazoness Empress", which allowed the twins' "Amazoness" monsters to inflict piercing damage. Just as Sarah and Alex were about to be sealed into cards, Gong and Sylvio arrived. Their would-be rescuers were also defeated by the Tylers while Sarah remained unconscious. She awoke to see Yuya and Shay Dueling the Tylers and the sisters gaining LP with "Amazoness Audience Room". She and Alex listened as Shay and Yuto (through Yuya) told the Tyler sisters that the Resistance doesn't give up. When Yuya's "Miracle Rocket Show" negated the monster's destruction and battle damage, Alex asked if they'd be able to win He was amazed by Yuya's entertainment Dueling and how they defeated the Tyler sisters. Sarah watched the Duel between Shay and Yuya against three Obelisk Force members, with the Lancers and Alex. When the Obelisk Force Summoned "Chaos Ancient Gear Giant", she ran away scared, but due to the shockwave of Chaos Giant's attack Shay rushed to save her from the falling building, getting injured to the point of being unconsciousness. When Aster's squad started to surround them, Kite defeated them allowing everyone to escape while Yuya Dueled Aster. Sarah and others made it back to the hideout with Shay and watched over him while the Resistance went back for Yuya. They then learned that Duel Academy in Heartland decided to abandon Arc Area Project and help rebuild the Xyz Dimension to atone for what they have done. Alex expressed his concern over their decision to let them help but Sarah told him they have the best medical care at their headquarters. She was surprised when Kite admitted his mistakes when he saw Aster doing the same thing. She also listened to Yuto assuring Kite that he's showing the same bravery by admitting his own mistakes and enduring the pain of losing his family and friends. She was also surprised when Aster revealed that there's a way to change back the people who had been carded. However, they first must retrieve those who were carded from Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension since all the carded people were sent there. Sarah encouraged Kite to save his family and Lulu while Shay recovered. She also gave Kite a card to help him save Lulu in her place. Duel Academy When a dimensional rift opened with the Supreme King Dragon Zarc, Sarah wondered if it was a Duel Monster. She, along with Alex, were pulled into the rift and were sent to the Fusion Dimension. After watching Zarc ruthlessly defeat Shay and Kite, the two were pulled through the rift again. Their current location is unknown. Deck Sayaka uses a "Fairy" Deck which focuses on defensive tactics, such as damage negation, and is spearheaded by "Fairy Cheer Girl". Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters